1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of an electromagnetic valve and a hydraulic pressure control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology involving with a hydraulic pressure control device including a hydraulic pressure circuit body that is provided with a hydraulic pressure circuit causing a hydraulic liquid of a control target to flow therethrough and an electromagnetic valve that is attached to the hydraulic pressure circuit body to adjust a flow rate of a working fluid in the hydraulic pressure circuit (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. H11-008023, 2010-216552, 2002-31263, H09-306558, 2009-181709, 2006-004840, and H08-051019).
Incidentally, when the hydraulic pressure control device is mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, various input loads act on the electromagnetic valve in a traveling state. Thus, it is desirable to keep a predetermined connecting state of the electromagnetic valve with respect to the hydraulic pressure circuit body even when the input load is applied thereto so that the accuracy of adjusting the flow rate of the working fluid is kept. Then, the hydraulic pressure control device of the related art has a room for improvement of keeping a predetermined connecting state of the electromagnetic valve with respect to the hydraulic pressure circuit body.